


contact

by dadcastellanos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/pseuds/dadcastellanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey notices Finn always touches everything, and asks him why that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> hello, tielan! 
> 
> in your letter, you'd said "I like the headcanon of Finn as contact-starved; he's accustomed to being among people all the time, of rarely being alone. Rey, meanwhile, is accustomed to being alone, and not connecting with anyone. As someone put it on tumblr; "it's like a Labrador is trying to make friends with a hedgehog, and I love it!"". when I saw this, I originally took "contact" literally, and this popped into my head immediately. I thought this was adorable enough for your gift, especially since you seemed to be into the idea of looking at their relationship as they figure things out about the other. :3 I hope you like it!

            The most noticeable thing to Rey about Finn is just how much Finn _touches_. It’s not just her, and not just with people; Finn simply seems to need to put his hands on as many items as he possibly can. She notices it when they’re training, or sitting in the mess hall together, or just walking across the base. He always seems to reach for whoever he’s talking to, or whatever happens to be laying in front of him, and sometimes he’ll reach out for other items, other things that aren’t even of any interest to him. She watches him as he speaks to Poe, chattering away happily with little hand gestures and touches thrown in, and wonders if all Stormtroopers are that physical. When he walks back after a deep hug, his fingers trailing on the table, she fixes him with a stare.

            “W….what, what’s that,” Finn finally asks, unsettled by her intensity.

            “I’m just.. wondering something, that’s all.” She leans a little towards him.

            “What, what are you wondering?” He leans a little back.

            “It’s just,” and she immediately starts moving, shifting in her seat, gesturing, glancing around, “when you’re talking to someone, or you’re just standing around, or something, you have this way of… mmm…” Rey frowns, pursing her lips.

            “Way of? What?”

            “You touch everyone a lot,” Rey finally responds, feeling a little embarrassed now. Maybe this wasn’t a socially acceptable question to ask after all. “You seem to touch everything you can, and I was just wondering if that’s… common, for people who were Stormtroopers. Did they all always touch each other when they talked?”

            “Ohhh, oh. No, no, it’s nothing like that,” and Finn laughs, relieved it wasn’t something more serious. “It’s just, I don’t know if you’ve ever really _seen_ Stormtrooper armor, but everything’s covered up all the time. You’ve got boots, you’ve got gloves, you’ve got the helmet, and it’s all always on _all the time._ You’re not allowed to even take your helmet off while you’re walking around wherever you’re stationed, no matter how hot it is.”

            “Really!” Rey replies with the excitement of a child learning a new thing. She leans forward on her elbows, watching Finn with a smile.

            “Oh, yeah, yeah.” Finn leans forward too, like it’s a secret for Rey’s ears only. “You can get written up for it. Get in real trouble, too, depending on your commander. There’re only a few places per base you’re allowed to take your helmet off- usually, mess hall or quarters -and anywhere else it’s a problem.”

            “That’s awful,” Rey murmurs.

            “It is, and that armor is _so damn hot,_ too, so you’re always just sweating in it and you can’t do anything. Helmet’s not so bad, but the rest of it...” He shakes his head. “And then, those gloves make it impossible to feel anything, either.”

            It dawns on her suddenly. “Oh.” Rey stares at him for a second, putting her thoughts together. “You- is that why you’re always touching everything?”

            “Yeah,” Finn replies with the littlest bit of embarrassment. “Yeah, because it’s one of the biggest things I’ve noticed about not being a Stormtrooper anymore. I never really thought about it before because it wasn’t something- it’s not something you ever think about. You’re walkin’ around, you’re feeling things all the time, and you don’t ever realize it because you don’t have to wear anything if you don’t want to. Now, I can touch everything, see everyone just fine- I guess I’m still not used to it.”

            Rey smiles. “Lucky you,” she replies, holding out her hand. “You’ve got all the time in the world.”

            Finn smiles back, takes her hand. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
